Witch of Smackdown
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Yuna Braska, Lita and several others girls make up a band called the Hex Girls. Little do the guys of Smackdown know... Yuna has a secret
1. Meet the Hex Girls and Lita's reunion

Witch of Smackdown

Yuna Braska, Lita and several girls make up a band called the Hex Girls. But what the boys don't know...Yuna's a real witch! Can Taker and Kane figure out the strange things that have been going on?

----------------------

Ch 1 - meet the Hex Girls and Lita's reunion

The crowd was going wild as music started up. "What's up, Smackdown!" said Lita. At the drums was Natalya. The guitars were Lita and Yuna Braska and at the keyboard was Maryse. Yuna was in a black spagetthi strap tank top with a white rose on the front and black pants and black heel boots. Her hair was black with red streaks in it and her eyes were violet.

(Yuna)

_I'm gonna cast a spell on you_

_You're going to do what I want you to_

_Mix it up here in my little bowl_

_Say a few words and you'll lose control!_

(Lita and Yuna)

_I'm a hex girl_

_And I'm going to put a spell on you _Maryse and Natalya:_ I'm going to put a spell on you_

(Lita and Yuna)

_I'm a hex girl_

_and I'm going to put a spell on you (Put a spell on you!)_

(Lita)

_You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind_

_You'll get dizzy when I make a sign_

_You'll wake up in the dead of night_

_Missing me when I'm out of sight!_

(Lita and Yuki repeat chorus)

(Yuna)

_With this little cobweb potion_

_You'll fall into dark devotion_

(Lita)

_If you ever lose affection_

_I can change your whole direction!_

(Lita and Yuna repeat chorus)

(Lita and Yuna)

_We're going to put a spell on YOU!_

(song ends)

The crowd went crazy as they finished.

"Thank you Smackdown and Happy Halloween!" Yuna said and the girls waved and went backstage.

"That was great! I say one of our best performances yet," Yuna said.

"I wonder where Kane is?" Lita asked.

"You still like him!? Get out!" Natalya exclaimed.

"I'm just...grrr! I hate it when you girls jump to conclusions! Kane is--"

"Right behind you?" came a familiar voice. Lita froze. It was Kane!

"I thought you were gone...but you just can't resist me, can you? I told you you would come back to me," Kane said, wrapping his arms around Lita's waist. Lita smiled and turned and hugged the Big Red Machine. Kane held her tight, smiling.

"It's good to see you again..." Lita said softly.

"I knew it," Victoria said.

"Let's leave them alone. Come on, girls," Natalya said and the remaining girls left.

With Lita and Kane, they went to Kane's room, Lita in his arms. They sat down on Kane's couch and Lita laid her head on his shoulder and Kane wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry...for back when..." Kane put a finger to her lips.

"It's alright...I'm glad you're back with me..." Kane said, kissing the top of her head.

"I really loved you, you know...it just that...Edge...he..." Lita couldn't finish for tears flowed down her face.

Kane pulled her close to him and Lita sobbed into his chest.

"Please...help me forget him!" Lita cried, looking up at him. Kane nodded and they closed the gap with a passionate kiss.

----------------------------

What do you think so far?

Please review. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!


	2. Taker's power unleashed!

Ch 2

After the song is done, Yuna deceides to have some...'fun'.

What is she up to?

-------------------------

Taker's power unleashed!

The young witch headed to her room after ditching her bandmates, telling them she had to rest up for the next concert. She reached into one of her drawers and pulled out a thick tan spellbook and placed it on her kitchen counter. Her room was dimly lit with candles.

"Now...time to get to work on that witch and that weasel. Let's see what I have for them. Hmm...ah yes! First I get Vickie out of the way with this...the Nightmare Curse. 'Brings out the person's worst fears and brings them to life'. Huh...I could be doing the Undertaker a favor with this. He always hated her ever since she took away his title. Let's do this," she said.

She memorized the spell and snuck to her room. She cracked open the door just a tad and looked inside. Vickie was asleep with Edge by her side.

"Now...let's see what you fear most, little Victoria," then she began chanting 'While you may feel safe and at peace in your sleep...may your darkest fears rise from the deep.'

A red aura glowed around Vickie, then it faded, leaving the witch smiling. Then, she closed the door and ran back to her room. The next morning, Yuna woke up to Vickie's screaming. She smiled, knowing her spell worked. Her spell staff glowed in the corner of the room. It was a blue staff that came to her head, maybe a little bit over, that had a baby blue ball at the end. Wrapped around the neck of the rod were two bells her aunt Sabrina placed there.

Yuna got up and gazed into the ball. She saw Vickie shaking in her bed, scared out of her wits. The image changed and saw a pit that was six feet deep and a tombstone at the top saying 'HERE LIES VICKIE'.

"Ah...she fears being buried alive. Perfect. I think I should tell the Deadman. I think he'll like this," she said.

She grabbed her black cloak and her rod and headed out.

"Now...to find the Undertaker," she said.

She put up her hood and minutes later, she found the Phenom's room. She knocked with her staff and stood back. The door opened and there stood the Undertaker, fully clothed in his ring attire. He simply stared at her with his piercing emerald eyes, but Yuna was unphased.

"I know Vickie's deepest fear, other than you. May I come in?" she asked, bowing slightly.

Undertaker looked to make sure no one was looking then, beckoned her inside. She took off her hood and sat down on a couch across from the Deadman.

"Gaze into here," she said, swirling her hand around her staff, then holding it out. Taker gazed into it and saw Vickie's fear...being buried alive.

"...How do you know this?" he asked.

"I saw it in one of my dreams last night...and when I woke up, I heard Vickie scream and that's how I knew. Just thought it would help you get into Vickie's head more. Well...I must be going," Yuna replied.

As she got up, Taker spoke.

"Wait." Yuna stopped and turned to him. "...Are you...a witch?"

"What gives you that idea?" Yuna asked. With that, she left without another word.

"Phew...that was close," she thought as she went back to her room. Little did she know...someone was following her.

She closed the door to her room and the candles lit again and Yuna took off her cloak and hung it on her bed post.

"Ugh...maybe I should've told him. He's into dark magic like me. Why was I so secretive about my heiritage? I should've told him then and there and get it off my chest!" she said as she laid on her bed.

"Yes..you should've told me," came a low husky voice.

Yuna sat up instantly and her eyes widened for out of the darkness...came the Deadman, emerald eyes glowing in the dark. Yuna knew he was right.

Maybe she could've been more careful. She grabbed her staff and showed Vickie's fear again.

"Got any ideas?" she asked.

"...Plenty," he replied, his eyes dancing with amusement.

A week later, Friday Night Smackdown! finally came on the air. Yuna was doing a solo, performing '1000 Words' by Koda Kumi, the crowd going nuts as the music started, then quieted down. All that can be seen from the crowd are lighters and cell phones being waved back and forth with the music. Then, rain started. Her soft, clear voice reached backstage and the boys gathered to the ramp as the young witch continued, enjoying it as she got to the last chorus. Even Taker closed his eyes and let her voice drift into his head. The way she sung it...it's beyond words. Then, he went to the ramp, hat on and was met with a torrent of rain.

_Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though I can't see_

_I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh a thousands words_

_A thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all your weariness seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever!_

_******_

_Oh a thousand words (A thousand words)_

_Have never been spoken (Oh yeah)_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home (Carry you home)_

_And back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings! (On silver wings!)_

_And a thousand words (Oh)_

_Call out through the ages (Called through the ages!)_

_They'll cradle you (Oh yeah)_

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days (Only days!)_

_They'll hold you forever!_

_...Oh a thousand words... Yeah..._

The crowd went wild as the song finished. Yuna bowed before leaving the soaked ring, drenched herself. She went back to her room, getting on dry clothes and drying her hair. She looked out the window, sighing. She heard a meowing noise and a white cat with a black collar around its neck crawled out from underneath the couch, gazing up.

"Ok, Neko. Feeding time," Yuna said, getting out a small can of cat food and opened it, dumping it into a cat dish.

Neko went up and began eating. Yuna threw the can away and laid on her couch, a bit tired. She sensed a presence and so did Neko, for she hissed. Yuna grabbed her staff and turning off the lights and hid. The door opened and Yuna shouted "_MOUMOKU_! (Blindness! in Japanese)" A strip of shadow magic barreled towards the figure.

The figure saw it coming and dodged it and shouted "STOP!"

Yuna popped up and saw it was the Deadman.

"Sorry! I thought you were..." Yuna trailed off, but Taker finished.

"Someone else?" he asked and she nodded, grinning sheepishly.

Taker closed the door and flipped on the lamp on the bedside desk. Yuna placed her staff against the wall, heaving a sigh of relief. Neko finished her dinner and leapt up on her lap and curling up.

"This is Neko. Grandma gave her to me on my seventh birthday," Yuna said, petting her, making her purr and close her eyes.

"... About Vickie. What are we going to do?" Taker asked, sitting on her bed.

"First, I need to teach you warlock magic, since you do look like the warlock type. Or sorcerer magic. Hmm... maybe a little bit of both," Yuna pondered out loud.

Then, she snapped her fingers, getting an idea. She jumped off the couch, causing Neko to cry out as she was accidently dumped onto the floor. Yuna flipped her book and stopped in the middle of the book.

"Bingo! You CAN learn both! Perfect. Ready for your lesson?" she asked with a smirk and Taker nodded.

Two hours had past and she saw Taker was learning fast. He went from basics to advanced magic within an hour. Taker even learned to grow black angelic wings, even though it did cause beads of blood to spray on the walls. When he grew them back in, his coat now had two large, slender holes in the back.

"I have a match tonight... I have to face... my brother. Vickie's orders," he said, getting up.

"... Hold up. I placed a nightmare spell on the fat witch. In the middle of the match, I'll activate it. That'll scare her into submission. Hee hee!" Yuna giggled.

Taker's lips curled into an evil smirk. He remembered all too well what her fear was... being buried alive.

"The Edgeheads will come out to ruin your match, as usual, but I got a trap set up myself. They won't know what hit 'em. Just concentrate on your brother, ok? Let me handle the rest," Yuna said, grabbing her staff and black cloak.

Taker nodded and grabbed his coat and hat and headed to the ring, where his brother awaited. After shedding his coat and hat, the match began. Up in the rafters sat Yuna, watching from above. As she predicted, here come the Edgeheads. Before they stepped in, Taker heard her cry out

"Earth, split in two and rage with a magnitude of nine point two!"

Suddenly, the ground started to quake under La Familia, but the ring was untouched because Taker muttering a protection spell under his breath. La Familia gave a scream before falling through the ground. With a final "_Tojikomeru! _(Lock up!)" the ground closed. Taker stopped and the spell disappated, but he fell to his hands and knees, worn out from using it. Kane rushed to his side, hoping he was ok. Taker nodded, confirming he was fine. He slowly got up and they left the ring. Taker sent Kane on his way. As soon as his little brother was out of sight, Taker leaned against the wall for support, still worn out from the fight and using the protection spell. Yuna came into view and healed him.

"That was pretty slick using that spell without your brother noticing. Pretty awesome to boot," she said.

Taker nodded and followed Yuna back to her room. She told him to wait outside for a moment before heading into her room. He leaned against the wall, eyes shut. Seconds later, she came out with a thick, black, leather book.

"The Darkis Book. Contains all black magic. Your type," she said.

Taker examined the old book with interest. He flipped through, careful not to tear the frail pages. It contained complicated spells and curses. Yuna smiled, knowing he had taken interest in it. Taker carefully closed it.

"... Thank you," he said before he headed to his room.

He arrived in his room and with a snap of his fingers, small candles were lit and a circle of sand was placed around where he sat, cross legged and the candles hovered around him, also in a circle. As soon as he opened the book, he felt a powerful aura surging throughout the room. The pages flipped by themselves and it came to the last page. Then, he began to chant:

_Hesbrac edmorane! Goswinthes horris nex!_

_Imondule epindule hosophomoris REX!_

Suddenly, he was met with a burst of black magic and caused him to levitate. He refused to cry out in pain as the aura surged into him, but it felt he was being torn from the inside. The candles were blown out from the vicious wind. From the black magic appeared a violet crystal on his forehead. Finally, he screamed out in agony as he could no longer bare the pain. Finally, it ceased and Taker collapsed onto the floor, still within the circle. Yuna heard his scream and burst in. She saw the book feet from Taker and she rushed to him, only to be pushed back by a purple shield that was around the Deadman.

"Wha... what is this?! Is this... is this what I think it is?!" she gasped.

Suddenly, Taker slowly sat up, his outfit now changed into his ministry robe and a black mask that covered his eyes and nose on his face. She saw the purple crystal on his forehead and dreaded the worst... Taker's inner warlock was unleashed!

------------------

Not good. What's Taker gonna do?!

Review and find out!


	3. The Lord of Darkness returns!

Ch 3

Taker's inner power has been released. What will happen to Smackdown?

Heck, how will Kane react!

----------------

The Lord of Darkness returns!

After getting up and dispersing the sand and candles, he turned to Yuna, who immediately kneeled, staff in hand.

"Rise," he said and she did.

"Taker, I mean, my lord, how do you feel?" Yuna asked.

"... Never better and lose the formalites while in private with me, understand?" he asked.

Yuna bowed briefly in reply. Taker summoned a black staff and a black crystal on top, surrounded by three claws.

"... We have work to do. Fetch my brother. I have a... surprise for him," he said.

"Ok. I hope Kane won't take it the wrong way," Yuna prayed.

"No. He craves power. A power that will make others fear him. He will want it," Taker replied confidentaly.

Yuna nodded in understanding and left in a flurry of white feathers. Taker sat cross legged once more and now, hovering in mid-air at his own will and went into meditative state. His eyes opened as he was in the dark void of his mind. He saw a mirror in front of him and he saw his reflection, but his reflection had an evil smirk and crimson red eyes showing through the black mask and claws.

"So this is my inner demon... is this my destiny now? To live in the darkness forever? Hmph... I do not scare easy. He is merely my inner self," he thought.

As he placed his hand on the mirror, his reflection did the same. Then, it disappeared and saw all the things he did while he had the Ministry of Darkness. He even saw himself hanging Big Boss Man in Hell in a Cell. Then, he heard a distant voice calling his name. He closed his eyes once more and he was back in the real world. He opened his eyes and lowered himself to the floor before getting up and facing Yuna, now with Kane by her side.

"... Brother? What happened to you? You look... different," Kane gasped.

"I HAVE changed. Sit and let me tell you a story," Taker said. Kane sat on Taker's bed while his brother told his tale about Yuna being a real witch and himself being a real warlock, just more powerful. By the time he was done, Kane was in mild shock at his brother being a real warlock.

"But, moving on. I need your assistance once more. Yuna has revealed Vickie's darkest fear. Being suffocated under six feet of dirt. In other words... being buried alive. And we tend to exploit it. Care to join us?" Taker added, causing Kane to snap out of his trance.

"Being buried alive? Heh. I can work with that. Why wouldn't I help my brother get rid of the fat pig? In that case... I'm in. But one condition..." Taker knew what was coming for he finished his sentence.

"You want me to teach you everything I know? Hmph... very well. Help me and I help you. Now, here's my plan..."

After an hour of planning, the trio were ready to go for next Friday. Before Friday, Kane was tutored by Undertaker and Kane's main element magic was fire.

(AN: Can anyone say 'Obvious'?)

Also, after they get rid of Vickie, they plan to turn Smackdown into their kingdom where Taker would be at the helm. After a week of training, Kane was wearing a crimson red and black satin robe and on his forehead was a crimson red crystal and strapped to his back was a red and black colored lance.

(AN: the lance from Buso Renkin)

Near the bottom of the handle hung a black, long cloth. When wrapped around the lance, it empowers it with the fire element. It was Thursday night and Kane deceided to test his powers against his powerful brother. What surprised Kane is when before the battle started, Taker grew out his black angelic wings and summoned his black staff. They both gave each other don't-hold-back glares before they charged each other, spells immediately flying.

"That which consumes all! Darkness, enshroud thy enemy!"

"Thy light shall shine! Sacred fire, break thy enemy's darkness!"

The spells countered each other until they exploded and disappating.

"I call upon the endless night! Blind his sight!"

"Flames, create ruination! Disappate the black!"

This time, Kane just won one from Taker, who slammed into the catwalk above from the heatblast, but quickly recovered and now hovered above the ring.

"Birds of fire, home onto my target and feast on his flesh!" Kane called out, swiping his lance, sending out a flock of firery birds.

"Darkness! Protect your master and reflect!" Taker shouted, a dark shield surrounding him and reflecting the attack back at his brother, but as the birds hit Kane, they empowered him until his body was consumed.

He raised his lance and the flames were absorbed inside, causing to go aflame.

"Now you've done it! I call upon the roaring flames of hell below! Arise and incinerate his chances of living alive!" Kane shouted, plunging his flaming lance into the ground. It split open and flames danced all around the combants. Now they were both trapped in a ring of roaring hellish flames.

"So... this is it. Let us make this last move count," Taker said, readying his staff.

"Yes. Let us finish this," Kane said, wrapping the black cloth around his lance, which is now flaming.

They had a staredown before Kane leaped for his brother and Taker darting for him, both giving out a battle cry. The next thing Yuna saw nothing but flames and darkness blending together. It was a few tense moments before the flames died down and both brother were lying in the ring, scarred up and panting. Yuna stood in the middle and casting a healing spell once more, regenerating the brothers once more. They both got up, shaking the cobwebs out of their heads.

"Kane, you've grown stronger. You almost beat me," Taker said.

"... Yea. Next time, you're mine," Kane said with a smirk.

They went backstage once more and now, all they had to do was to wait until tomorrow. Then, they would make their move. Finally, the day came for the two warlocks and witch.

"Now, does everyone remember the plan?" Taker asked.

"I'm good to go," Yuna said, Kane nodding in agreement.

They followed Taker into the dark hallway as the show began. When she comes out during Yuna's song, they would spring the trap. She and her band would be singing 'Earth, Wind, Fire and Air' for the opening. As predicted, Vickie and Edge were out there, sights set on Yuna. Yuna told her band to stop and she smirked.

"Vickie, Vickie, Vickie. You know it's rude to interupt someone's performance. Right, ladies?" she asked, and they all nodded in agreement.

"Boys?" Yuna called out to backstage.

Suddenly, the lights went out and seconds later, came back on and there stood on either side of her were the Brothers of Destruction, in their ring attire. Vickie and Edge immediately got scared, but Edge recovered and being a fool, he charged to the ring. Yuna nodded to Taker, who called out a dark shield spell and it sent Edge flying backwards. Yuna's friends were stunned. That was no act they just saw just now. That was real black magic! Yuna turned to her friends and gave them a reassuring smile. They settled down and watched.

"Boys, let's show her true fear! Transform!" Yuna commanded.

In three flurries of white and black feathers and flames, all three were in their second forms, weapons in hand. Yuna wore an all white, long sleeve robe with her hood up and a white crystal on her forehead. Vickie screamed and Edge tried to get her away, but a wall of flames blocked the way to backstage. Taker made the lights go out and Yuna shined a light over a six foot deep pit near the ramp.

"Vickie, we've seen your nightmares, this one being the worst of them all. Vickie, Vickie, Vickie. You've been a very bad little piggie. Therefore... you're going to the slaughter house. Now, Yuna!" Kane said.

Before the couple could move, a light dome surrounded the area. Taker called out "YAMI NO SYUTTOU MEIREI! (Dark Summons in Japanese) and the hands of a thousand tainted souls stretched out from the dug grave and grabbed at Vickie's arms and legs and slowly dragged her to the grave as she screamed bloody murder.

Edge tried to pull her back, but the souls were too much as he lost his grip. Her body went in and with a mighty backflip, Yuna entered the ring and stood in the middle of the boys. Then, her bandmates joined them and together as one voice, they cried out:

_Aldran elmphiral _

_Hosophomeres NOL!_

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the grave, caving it in, burying Vickie for good. Then, in a ball of light soared through the dirt and landed right in Taker's outstretched hand, cupping it.

"What are you going to do?" asked Lita.

"... Send it to the other tainted souls where it belongs. I'll get Edge later," Taker said.

He closed his eyes and chanted something under his breath, causing a dark aura to surround him. His eyes opened, now glowing violet.

"... Anubis, Egyptian Lord of the Dead, I call upon your wisdom. Judge this soul," he called out.

His aura formed into a jackel head with glowing red eyes.

"That's... Anubis?" gasped Natalya, eyes wide in fear.

Then, with a commanding voice, the judgement came.

_... Guilty._

The crowd went berserk. They knew one thing that's going to happen to Vickie... eternal torture! Taker let go of the soul and it sucked to the ground. His aura disappated and his eyes returned to normal.

"Now that Vickie's gone, who will take over?" asked Lita.

"... Undertaker will," Yuna replied with a smirk, causing the crowd to go nuts.

"Taker? Leader of Smackdown?" Maryse asked uncertainly.

"Of course. He has the power and know-how. Why wouldn't he be a leader? Think of it. A newe Darkness Era will begin and all of Smackdown will be our kingdom. He'll be good at the helm," Kane replied.

"Unlike the last one, this one will last for eternity," Yuna assured.

Taker liked the idea and raised his staff. Lightning started to strike around and the lights started to flicker on and off.

"On this day, the Era of Darkness has begun!" he proclaimed, earning the loudest cheer in WWE history.

The other two placed their hands on the staff, seconding the proclaimation. Backstage, Edge feared for his life. If they found him, he was dead!

----------------

WOOHOO! Vickie's dead! Vickie's dead! Edge is next on the hit list!

Speaking of which, get well soon, Edge!

Review, but NO FREAKIN' FLAMES!!!!


	4. Good vs Evil part 1

Ch 4

Edge is next on the hit list, but he's about to get some unexpected help....

What is it?

-------------------

Good vs. Evil

After getting rid of Vickie, Teddy was more than happy to let Taker be king of Smackdown. Yuna let Teddy stay and be the advisor in case Taker needed any ideas, but knowing the Lord of Darkness, he had plenty of nasty ideas for those who transgressed against him. Yuna was named princess and Kane prince. Yuna's hair was now near the bottom of her neck and had a six foot pink braid put in under her hair. The band was still together, but was taught under Yuna. Taker used the Dark Summons spell from earlier and turned them into warrior druids, armed with bow and arrows and swords.

"Look for the one called Edge. Bring him to me alive and unspoiled!" he commanded.

The druids turned into black smoke and flew backstage. Taker sat on his throne feet from the backstage entrance, watching the match between Yuna and Maria. Taker was impressed by Yuna's techniques in the ring. What suprised him the most, she didn't use magic to help herself. Then, in the end, Yuna was victorious. She put on her white robe again and helped Maria to her feet. Being the friend she was, Maria raised Yuna's hand in victory. Yuna smiled and the girls embraced. Yuna sent Maria and knelt in Taker.

"You've done well, young Princess Yuna. You have certainly impressed Kane and I. As we speak, my druids have gone looking for Edge. In the meanwhile, go and recover yourself," he said.

"Yes, m'lord," Yuna said, bowing her head before heading backstage in a flurry of white feathers.

"Now, then... bring out the one named Chavo," Taker commanded.

Two druids appeared, holding Chavo by the arms.

"Bring him to the ring," he added, and the druids did so.

As Chavo tried to escape, fire erupted on all sides of the ring, scaring him. Taker looked to his brother and Kane got the idea, for he had a sadistic smile on his face. He removed his crimson robe and stalked to the ring. The flames near the ramp gave way for the fire prince to step through before igniting again.

"BEGIN!" Taker barked.

Kane was all over him before Chavo could react. And with just one chokeslam, Kane won.

"Hmph, what a waste of time, but hey. It was fun," he thought.

Kane parted the flames so he could get out and rejoin his brother by his side. Taker transported the downed Chavo backstage with a snap of his fingers. Now, for the good part.

A cage was lowered and inside... was Randy Orton! Once the cage was lowered, Randy was let out. The lights came back on and was in... Hell in a Cell! The crowd went beserk. Kane smiled sadistically and patted his brother on the shoulder. Taker also smirked cause he knew who wanted a piece of him.

"Bring me the ones called Triple H, Batista, and Shane to me," he said.

They came out and surprisingly, they all kneeled before the Deadman.

"It's been known to me that you are the victims of the so called Legend Killer, correct?" he asked and they nodded.

"I have a proposition that you can't refuse... a four-on-one handicap match against Randy," he finished.

They all smirked and looked at Randy, who looked scared out of his wits. But, something confused them. Four on one? Who was the fourth man? Then, they looked to Taker in question.

"... The fourth man... is me," Taker said, whipping off his cloak, showing his two black angel wings. The crowd's pop was unbelievable.

While the three gentlemen hurried to the cell, Taker glided after them. Once in, Taker slammed the door shut, sealing it with the padlock. The three boys started wailing on Randy while Taker watched from the door. The boys took turns beating him until finally, they invited Taker in. Taker was happy to oblige as hovered into the ring and landing. He stretched out his hand, palm up and glowing purple and Randy was levitated, hands at his throat as if Taker was really choking him.

"Randy Orton..." then the crowd joined him with these words "Rest... In... PEACE!"

Randy screamed in agony as he felt his soul being ripped from his body. His body fell limp as his soul flew out in a ball of light. Taker let go of the body and it fell with a thud and cupped the soul in his hands. To him, it was a small version of the Legend Killer, floating there unconscious. To the others, it was just a ball of light. Looking at it, he smirked.

"He could be a useful puppet for my kingdom. As for his soul... it will be joining Vickie," Taker said, letting go of it and it drifted down into the ground.

The body was lifted once more horizontally. Taker walked to him, placed his hands on his chest and closed his eyes. He began chanting a spell in what sounded like a low, melodic voice in an ancient, forgotten tongue that was only known to Yuna and Kane. Both bodies began to glow violet as Taker started to establish control. Suddenly, Cowboy Bob Orton, along with Legacy and Big Show hurried to the locked cell. Even with his strength, Big Show couldn't open the door.

"Undertaker, whatever you're doing, do it quickly cause we got company. BIG company," said Batista. Then, he heard Taker's voice.

"_This will take awhile. The door is locked from the inside, so they can't unlock it. We'll be safe. I put a little protection around us in case he somehow he gets it open_."

Batista nodded and told the others. Suddenly, Bob's allies were sent from the door by Yuna, Maryse, Lita, Natalya and Maria blasting them away with different elements from the top of the cage. Lita shared Kane's fire power, Maryse had water, Natalya had earth and Maria had air. Each girl had different types of wings coming from her back. Maryse had large, webbed, spiked wings, Lita had phoenix wings, Natalya had giant, forest green leaves, and Maria had big, sparrow wings.

"_I'm almost finished. Keep stalling them_," came Taker's voice to Yuna's mind.

"Girls, we need to give Lord Undertaker a little more time. Let's get 'em!" Yuna ordered and they jumped from the cage and landed behind them.

"Hey boys!" Natalya called out.

They turned around, just to face five winged girls, all with devious smirks.

"I suggest you back away from the cage or someone's gonna get hurt," Maryse threatened.

"Yea... YOU!" said Legacy and they charged.

"Maria, that's your cue," Lita said.

"HURRICANE GALE!" Maria said, flapping her wings vigorously, sending a ferocious wind at the boys, blowing them back.

"Maryse! Your turn," Yuna said.

"I've been waitin' for this. AQUA RHAPSODY!" Maryse shouted, making a water harp and playing it, making large streams of water blast the boys.

"_I'm finished. I'll handle them,_" came Taker's voice to Yuna.

"Girls, get back. He's comin' out" Yuna said and they retreated to the throne, just as the cell door burst open.

Out hovered Randy... controlled by Undertaker using dark energy puppet strings. His body was now mostly wooden except his face and torso. Taker smirked, knowing Bob wouldn't let them hurt his son, even though he was just a mere puppet now... literally. When Randy opened his eyes, they were jet black. Taker came out with Batista, Triple H and Shane by his side. Taker flicked his wrists and Randy did the same and a spike came out of each hand.

"Did Taker just turn into a puppet master? Awesome!" Natalya said.

"More than just a puppet master... a demon puppeter, the most dangerous puppeter in mythology," Yuna said with a smirk.

Taker, then, glared and intersected his arms outward and the puppet Randy flew for his father and Bob dove to the side. Taker wheeled Randy around by yanking back on the strings on his left hand and went for him again. Bob again dove out of the way and saw that Taker was unprotected. He grabbed a barbed wire stick and rushed for him. Taker sensed him coming and in his mind, he cried out for a dark shield once more, repelling the enraged cowboy. Bob slammed into the guardrail, with the barbs scraping his cheek. Legacy tried to do so, but were repelled by Taker like Bob was. Big Show was being held by Natalya's Poison Vines.

Taker, then, turned his attention to Legacy and made Randy dart for them. Cody and Teddy dove to either side as Randy soared past them. Suddenly, Taker was blasted by an amber colored beam, but the shield held, but Taker gritted his teeth in determination. Once the beam subsided, Taker called back Randy to his side and looked to the ramp. He saw Edge... with unconscious Yuna in one arm, his other arm outstretched and smoking.

"Princess Yuna!" the girls cried.

"Deadman... you want me? Come and get me!" Edge called out.

Taker looked to Yuna, then to Edge.

"You dare hurt the princess? And I can sense the power of twilight within you. Fine... let her go first, then we will fight," Taker said, getting Randy ready.

But, what surprised them then... Edge called amber puppet strings and they attached to Yuna herself, making her scream in pain! Her white robe turned into a black and amber sleeveless dress. Her staff was replaced by a white and gold sword.

"NO!" cried the girls and Kane. Taker only gave Edge a death glare.

"You... will... pay!" he snarled.

"Brother, careful not to hurt her!" Kane pleaded and Taker nodded.

Yuna awoke and felt she can't move! She felt being lifted into the air and saw Taker with a determined look.

"I will save you, princess. Just hold on. Pretend you're really fighting Randy," he mouthed and she nodded, now looking determined also.

Edge thrusted out Yuna, sword poised to stab and Taker made Randy block it with his spikes. Edge, using the sword arm, made Yuna repeatedly slash at Orton and Taker kept with the defense. Stringing Edge along, Yuna cried out

"You're not hitting hard enough! I can fight better than this!"

"Shut up! You're not easy to control, you know!" Edge snapped and deceided to add in her powers.

Yuna knew that was coming as she cried "NOVA BLAZE!"

She unleashed a ball of fire straight for Randy. Taker and Randy moved out of the way and the fire blasted the steel cell. Taker thrusted out Randy, spikes poised to strike. Yuna felt herself blocking the barrage of strikes. Then, she got an idea to get herself out.

"Ugh... Edge! Add your power to the sword, you idiot!" Yuna snapped.

"What for?" Edge asked.

"Are you that dense?! Adding my power to the sword can get through their tough defense! Think about it! Your power plus sword equals Twilight Sword! DUH!!" Yuna replied angerly.

"Yea... come to think it. Let's do it!" Edge said.

Yuna felt herself raising her sword and Edge transfered his power to his sword.

"Sucker!" she thought.

Somehow, she twisted herself around and sliced the strings, cutting herself free and hurrying to Taker, who was smirking at Edge.

"You little wretch! You're mine!" Edge shouted, shooting a twilight beam, but Taker blocked it with Randy. Randy got full blast and knocked out of Taker's control, where he laid near the door of the cell.

"No, Edge. YOU are MINE," he corrected.

---------------------

Oh crap! Now Taker's mad!

Can Taker defeat Edge?

Review and find out!


	5. Good vs Evil part 2

Ch 5

Now that Yuna's out of harm's way, Taker and Edge can now finish their fight!

Who will be victorious?

--------------------

Good vs. Evil part 2

Edge retrieved the sword Yuna used and got ready to fight. Taker smirked, however, having another idea on his mind. He started to shake with anger and landed on all fours and his scream turned into an almighty roar as darkness enveloped him. He grew to fifteen feet high, black fur started to sprout all over him. His cloak was shredded, revealing more black fur. His face extended into a muzzle, his teeth turning into razor sharp fangs. His hands turned into paws, nails into claws and his emerald eyes melted into feral yellow ones. The darkness dissipated and there stood Taker, now a huge black wolf. He unleashed a half roar, half howl before snarling at Edge. He darted for Edge, who dove out of the way as he darted passed him. He skidded to a stop, glaring dangerously at the Rated R Superstar. He licked his lips, which curled into a sadistic sneer.

"He got it from me," Kane said.

"Chew him up like a chew toy, Deadman!" shouted Cena and Batista.

Taker snapped at Edge, who kept dodging and dancing around the Lord of Darkness. Edge made stabs at him, but he missed every time. Taker left three gashes on Edge's back, causing him to scream in pain and drop his sword. Taker smashed it by stomping on it with his left front paw. Edge backed away, now terrified, as the Deadman stalked towards him, growling and snarling. The superstar then smirked and specks of twilight surrounded him and slowly turned into a huge boar with a fiery red mane and long tusks.

"That's one big pig," muttered Cena.

"This is not good. Edge has taken in too much power. It's controlling him," Yuna gasped.

"What can we do?" Kane asked.

"Nothing for now. Just pray that Undertaker can take him down," Yuna replied.

Taker roared and the two charged at each other, tusks meeting teeth. Taker grabbed his tusks with his paws and with a battle cry; he flung him to the side, leaving Edge dazed. The black wolf locked onto his underside and proceeded to rip and tear at the flesh, making Edge screech with agony. He tried to get Taker off, but he held on by gripping with his claws and clawing at him. Finally, the huge boar rammed the wolf off with his tusks. Taker skidded to a stop, scratching up the floor as he went. Edge slowly got up, underside heavily bleeding from the blows he took. Taker charged again and jumped onto his back, once again latching on with his claws and fangs. Edge bucked and tossed about, trying to get the Deadman off, but the damage was taking his toll. Somehow, he managed to buck him off. Taker was slammed into the wall and suddenly, one of Edge's tusks rammed into his shoulder, causing him to howl in agony.

"TAKER!" the others cried.

Then, another tusk rammed into Taker's other shoulder, pinning him there. Taker scratched his face, causing Edge to back off and Taker fell to the ground, panting. Yuna gathered her courage and jumped onto Taker's back. She casted a healing spell on him and he was back on his feet.

"If we're going to defeat him, we're going to work together. Ready?" she asked, gripping onto his fur.

Taker nodded in reply and with a roar, he charged for Edge. Edge barreled for Taker, but the black wolf leapt over him and grabbed his hind leg, making him fall to the ground and was dragged back to Taker. Yuna turned her staff into a bow and arrow and shot a stunning arrow into Edge's back. Within seconds, he couldn't move. Taker grabbed Edge's head with his paws and before anyone could blink, they heard a sickening CRACK and Edge went limp. Taker stepped away and transformed back to normal. He fell to one knee, panting heavily. Yuna rushed to him and helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" asked Kane.

Taker nodded in reply and looked over to the lifeless body of Edge. He stretched out his hand, palm facing towards him and drew out his soul, which was covered in amber light. He cupped it in his hands, glaring at it. Kane joined the two and the three made a circle and joined hands. They closed their eyes and auras of violet, crimson and white surrounded each of the three. As they levitated into the air, so did the soul.

"You two, give it all you got. This one is full of dark magic," Taker said and they nodded in return.

"Girls, we should help them," Maria suggested.

They gathered underneath them and formed a circle of their own. The tips of their wings touched the others beside them as they linked hands.

"WATER!"

"FIRE!"

"EARTH!"

"AIR!"

"ELEMENTAL GUARDIANS UNITE!" they shouted in unison.

Their whole bodies glowed with their element as they gave power to the three above. The soul of Edge started to shake violently as the three sorcerers gave their all. The soul fought back with a strong barrier, but it started to crack.

"Almost there! Keep going!" Yuna cried.

As the barrier was about to crack, Taker cried out:

"Yuna, now!"

She nodded and they broke away and she summoned a scepter form of her staff. She twirled a few times before raising it, now glowing and all three called out

"By the power times three, we banish thee! YAMI NO SYUTTOU MEIREI!"

Suddenly, the ghostly hands of darkness grabbed the soul, breaking the barrier around it. They held it for a few seconds before shattering it like glass. The three came back down and they collapsed. The girls rushed to their aid and helped them sit up. Lita tended to Kane, who was quickly recovering from the massive power usage.

"Heya, Lita… I'm ok. Just tired," he said, caressing her cheek.

Lita smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You did well. All three of you did. Way to go," she said softly, wrapping her fiery wings around him, getting him warm. Kane wrapped his arms around her, smiling.

Yuna slowly sat up and helped Taker up as well. She smiled and the two embraced, grateful it was all over. They stood up and before anyone could blink, Yuna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Taker was rather shocked at first, but deepened it and wrapping his arms around her waist. The crowd went wild at the scene. They broke apart, eyes locked onto each other.

"It's finally over…" she whispered, snuggling herself into his chest.

Taker held her closer, welcoming this feeling called love.

"… I know, princess. I'm glad it is…" he said softly.

Kane and Lita smiled at this and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, drawing her close. Lita placed a hand on his chest and leaned on his shoulder, sighing with content. God, it felt good being in love with a monster… especially one that loves you, she thought.

(Six years later)

"Sora, Kisa, come on. Father's waiting for you," called Queen Yuna.

Yes, you read right. After defeating Edge, she and Taker married, becoming the King and Queen of WWE and they ruled with honor and discipline. Six year old girls Sora and Kisa quickly caught up with their mother. Kisa had Taker's black hair, but had her mother's eyes. Sora was opposite. Kisa was an inch shorter than Sora, but older by a day and Sora hated it.

"Mommy, Sora was being mean to me earlier!" Kisa complained.

"Cause you kept freezing me! You got what you deserved!" Sora snapped back.

"What did I tell you about using your spells?" Yuna chided.

"Kisa started it!" Sora cried.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Enough!" came a commanding male voice.

King Undertaker, with his mask on and hood up, came down the hallway, hearing the argument. Bounded from the toes up to the tip of his head and strapped to his back was puppet Randy.

"Listen to your mother. She was the one who taught me how to use magic, so it's better you learn from her… and from myself," he said.

"Yes, Father," the girls said.

"Now come. The show is beginning," he added.

"Yay! John's going to kick butt!" Kisa cheered.

"No way! Triple H!" Sora argued.

"Cena!"

"Hunter!"

"Cena!"

"Hunter!"

"Stop it, you two!" Yuna scolded.

The two stopped immediately and quietly followed their parents through the curtain and out to the ramp way, where they were greeted by thousands of fans, cheering loudly as the family came out.

"Welcome, our creatures of the night!" Yuna said, extending her arms out to them, earning another cheer.

"We only have this to say…" then the family said in unison "LET THE SHOW BEGIN!"

--------------------------

What a good ending!

What did you think? Sorry it took so long to update!

Review and NO FLAMES!!!!


End file.
